Guns and Grudges
by NCIS-Ziva-Abby
Summary: Ziva doesn't show up to work one morning. What happened? And will the team be able to find her in time? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS because if I did I wouldn't have to write this.. Wish I did but I don't. Remember this cause I'm not writing it in every chapter I post. Thanks!

This is officially my first fanfic so forgive me if it's small and not very good, but I'm trying! R&R please? Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs entered the NCIS squad room with his early-morning coffee just as the phone started to ring. Tony and McGee both lunged for it but, as always, Gibbs was faster.

"Yeah?" He asked as he head-slapped the two when they turned towards their desks. After a minute, Gibbs hung up the phone.

"New case, boss?" DiNozzo asked, jumping up from his chair.

He was about to grab his gear when Gibbs shouted at him. "No DiNozzo! Sit down." He started walking towards the stairs. "I'll be in MTAC!" he called to them.

Tony DiNozzo sighed and sat back down at his desk. Things had been quiet for them lately and it seemed that today was no different. He was about to start up his computer game when he stared across the bullpen and realized, for the first time that morning, that Mossad Officer, Ziva David wasn't sitting in her usual place. In fact, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was about to pick up the phone and call her when he realized that it was only 7:05. Being a few minutes late every once-in-a-while wasn't unusual for his Israeli partner.

Now calm and thinking nothing of it, Special Agent DiNozzo stood up, deciding it was time for a chocolate bar from vending machine.

Not three minutes after DiNozzo had left the squad room, McGee was heading towards the elevator. Distracted by thoughts of his new novel, Timothy McGee, unlike his partner, had failed to notice that his other coworker had yet to arrive to work as he passed her desk. He hit the down button on the elevator. Tim had just thought of a title for the book when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up to reveal forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto standing in the doorway of the lab, sipping her usual Caff-Pow. He smiled and followed her inside.

Back in the squad room (8:00)-

An hour after Gibbs had been called up to MTAC, he was descending the stairs while sipping his second coffee of the morning. Once in the bullpen, he sat down at his desk. DiNozzo was just coming back from the vending machine, half a candy bar in one hand and another unopened one in the other.

"Hey Boss, what's up?" Tony said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs replied "I was talking with SecNav about the last two cases. He didn't seem too happy but, then again, he never does. Where's McGee? Abby's lab?"

"Guess so." Tony said just as Tim and Abby stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby called out as the two entered the bullpen. She ran up and gave him a quick hug. "Hi Abs, he greeted her.

"Hi Tony!" she said, and then smiled at DiNozzo, who had moved on to his second chocolate bar. He nodded, waved, and then turned back to his computer. McGee crossed the bullpen and sat down at his desk as Abby turned on a platform heel to face Ziva's desk.

"Morning Zi-" Abby's voice cut off and both Gibbs and Tony glanced up to see why. McGee had already turned on his iPod and was listening to one of his favorite MIT lectures so he was unaware of what was going on right in front of him.

"It's already 8:15, where the hell is Ziva?!" Gibbs shouted to no one in particular. This caught McGee's attention and he yanked out his earphones to hear what DiNozzo had to say. Gibbs stood up and was now leaning over Tony's desk, giving him the signature 'Gibbs stare'. He could feel a head-slap coming.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so? How was it? Review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

DiNozzo looked nervous. "I dunno Boss. She wasn't here earlier either. I-" Yep. There was the head-slap. He winced and leaned back in his chair.

"And you didn't think to call her, DiNozzo?!" Gibbs was obviously not in a good mood. "McGee!" he shouted before DiNozzo could finish his sentence.

"Uh, on it Boss!" McGee said as he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Ziva's number.

Meanwhile, Tony was rubbing the back of his head. _Is it possible to get brain damage from that?_, he thought worriedly. But those feelings were pushed aside when he glanced over at Ziva's empty desk. _Where is she? _He was suddenly aware of how familiar this seemed. Thinking back to the time when Gibbs was "retired" to Mexico and Tony had to deal with the FBI's search for Ziva. When they thought she had been involved in a political assassination when she had really been framed by the Iranians.

_Maybe it's the same thing now?_, thought Tony. _Maybe we'll find her hiding out in Gibbs's basement again. It's not like anyone has the guts to kidnap _Ziva _right?_

"Boss" McGee said anxiously. "She didn't answer her home phone and her cell went straight to voicemail. I could try to track it but-"

"Do it McGee!" Gibbs retorted. "DiNozzo!" he shouted, pulling Tony out of his reverie.

"Yea Boss?" Tony stood up swiftly and nearly tipped backwards over his chair in the process.

"You're with me. Ziva's apartment. Let's go!" Gibbs grabbed the keys, his gun, and his badge and sped towards the elevator, Tony stumbling closely behind.

McGee just stared as the elevator doors closed. After a minute, he broke out of his trance and head-slapped himself. He had to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's chapter 3! I almost didn't write it but since I got multiple subscribers and I had nothing better to do (and since I've been putting off long before I posted the story) I decided to write it. Anyway, enjoy and hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

With Gibbs at the wheel, they arrived at Ziva's apartment in record time. Tony staggered out of the passenger's seat but hastily recovered and jogged after Gibbs. Once inside the apartment building, they ran up the stairs full-speed, not wanting to bother with the elevator.

Out of breath and bent over with his hands on his knees, Tony started to say something. "Boss-"

"Try calling her again DiNozzo" Gibbs cut him off, not in the mood to hear Tony complain. He knocked. No response. He knocked harder. Still no answer. "She answer?" Gibbs turned to ask his wheezing Senior Field Agent.

"Nope, still no answer, Boss" Tony glanced nervously towards the door of Ziva's apartment. "Think she's-"

One again, Gibbs cut him off. "NO DiNozzo! She's _not _dead. We'll find her" With that, Gibbs began to pick the lock on Ziva's door.

* * *

Ziva's apartment (late the previous night)-

Ziva awoke suddenly to the feeling of cold metal being pressed against her neck.

"Don't scream" an eerily familiar voice commanded. "Got it?"

She nodded slightly. Slowly, inch by inch, she moved her hand towards her nightstand, towards her gun. A large, rough hand grabbed her wrist. _Shit_, she thought.

"Don't try it Miss David." The same creepy voice told her. She struggled to remember its owner as whoever it was continued to speak. "Don't even bother" it chided. "You don't think I'm _that _stupid, do you? You're gun is unloaded. Sitting on the floor behind me." The man laughed a deep, throaty laugh.

Ziva was racking her brain, trying to figure out who this man was. She mentally ran through a list of names, people in America who would want her dead. Or whatever this man wanted.

She came up short, but when she listened to his menacing voice once more, she caught a hint of an accent. _An Israeli accent_, she thought. A chill ran down her spine, she knew who this was.

"Akim Chazan?" She spoke the name she hadn't heard in years. Chazan was a former Mossad officer. He had quit because he felt he was treated unfairly and rumors had surfaced that he still held a grudge for the agency from which he had escaped. Those who knew him said he'd do anything to get revenge. But Ziva had never even worked with him. She had met him several times, but never did anything that would make him hate her. _Why does he want me?_, she thought.

"Very good, Ziva David" said Chazan, adding emphasis to her last name.

He pulled her forcefully out her bed and held her in a way that prevented her from escaping. His Mossad skills had not been forgotten.

"Let us go. I have big plans for you." At that, he shoved her out the door and led her out of her apartment and to the stairway. Before she could struggle or try to get free, Chazan hit the side of her head with the butt of a gun. The last thing Ziva felt before drifting painfully into unconsciousness was an arm tightening around her and warm blood flowing from just above her temple and running down her cheek.

* * *

So?? Thanks for reading! Please review because reviews get me to post a new chapter more quickly! No chapter 4 unless I get _at least _one review. Thanks!

Oh and I don't own the show or any of the characters except for Akim Chazan.

~NCIS-Ziva-Abby


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there. I decided not to put this off any longer. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and/or added this to your alerts or favorites, that makes me very happy! Anyway, it's short but I just couldn't think of anything else to add for this chapter. So yep R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

In a basement (present time)-

Ziva's eyes fluttered open but all she saw was darkness around her. She tried to move but gasped when a sharp pain shot down her back. _Where am I?_, she thought. She vaguely recalled being taken from her apartment but nothing after Chazan struck her. _Chazan_, the name echoed over and over in her head. "What does he want?" she whispered.

Suddenly, Ziva heard the shuffling of feet above her. The noise started to fade away and then it was silent again. Once more, she attempted to free herself of whatever bound her to the metal chair she sat on but the pain in her back was overwhelming. She stopped and sighed, struggling would not help.

A door slammed open above her and the creaking of worn steps could be heard as a large, dark figure moved down them. _I must be in a basement.._, thought Ziva as the figure, probably Chazan, stalked towards her.

She didn't say anything when he delivered a crushing blow to the side of her face. Chazan continued to abuse her, determined to make her beg or at least ask him what his intentions were.

He had knocked her on her side now and she was breathing heavily, trying to stay conscious. Chazan's thick boot made contact with her already bruised ribcage, finally causing Ziva to cry out. Chazan merely chuckled and turned away, ascending the steps and slamming the basement door shut, bathing the room in darkness once more.

Ziva lay still, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. She didn't try to move, incase doing so would just injure her further. Slowly, as the pain decreased, sleep took over and Ziva succumbed to a painful slumber while her warm, dark blood seeped onto the floor and new bruises started to form, mentally and physically.

* * *

Thanks for reading and review pleeeeeease! It's short I know but you may get to see more later this evening! BUT only if I get _at least _TWO reviews, m'kay? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I tried making this longer and it sort of is but I just can't seem to be able to make the chapters for this story very long. Again, I really appreciate your reviews, they make me very happy, so thank you! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

In Ziva's apartment-

After a few minutes of inspection, Gibbs and Tony decided to declare the vacant apartment a crime scene. Gibbs called McGee and the young agent arrived soon after with Palmer and Ducky, who was driving.

They pulled up in front of the apartment building and hurried inside. They rode the elevator to Ziva's floor with all the necessary gear and entered the open apartment.

Everyone was silent as they collected possible evidence and carried it down to the van. Although no one would admit it, they all held their own silent fears for the Mossad assassin they had come to love. Thoughts and questions ran through each of the team members' heads but all went unspoken until Gibbs announced that it was probably time to wrap it up.

They all left carrying something or other. Palmer went first, followed by McGee and then Ducky and Tony. Gibbs shut and locked the door and then leaned against it. He pulled off his NCIS cap and ran a hand through his silver hair. _Vance and Director David are going to have my ass._, he thought angrily. Quickly, he ran down the stairs to catch up with the others. They were still silent. Gibbs wondered how Abby was handling this. _Not well._, he guessed.

Back in at headquarters-

"Well try harder, McGee!" Gibbs shouted to his agent. He walked briskly out of the bullpen, ever-present coffee in hand, and headed for the Caf-Pow! machine. Gibbs wasn't any happier when he arrived in the forensics lab but he put on a calmer face when Abby turned towards him.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" a worried Abby called, running towards him. "Gibbs, I'm sooo worried about Ziva! Do you think she'll be okay? I hope she is. Who kidnapped her? Where is she? Is she okay? Did you find her yet? I-"

"Abs!" Gibbs interrupted her rambling, handing her the Caf-Pow! and giving her a much-needed hug. "I don't know. That's what the evidence will hopefully tell us. You got anything yet?"

Abby sighed. "I usually like evidence but not when it's-" her voice broke and cut off. "I just want her to be okay" she whispered. Gibbs pulled her in for another hug.

"She'll be fine, Abs." he assured her. "Now tell me whatcha got."

Abby sipped her Caf-Pow! and began telling him what she had found, her platformed toe tapping nervously the entire time. "Well the blood on the pillow and stairs was definitely Ziva's and there were no other prints but hers on the gun. I basically had to put her whole phone back together because it was in pieces but no luck with prints on there either." She let out a deep, shaky breath. "I'm running some other tests on this stuff" she gestured to the bags of evidence lying on the metal table behind her. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks, Abs" Gibbs kissed her on the cheek and left the lab. He took the elevator back up to the squad room, ascended the steps to the second floor and didn't bother to knock before he entered Director Vance's office.

"Gibbs." Vance said, without a hint of surprise over the agent barging into his office. "Have a seat."

Ziva (in the basement)-

Ziva awoke to the sound of dripping in the corner of the room. She tried to inhale through her mouth but it was full of blood and she choked. It took all her strength and then some to pull herself over to the wall and then up in a sitting position once again. Ziva spit out as much blood as possible and was now breathing heavily. _I have to get out of here_. _I __**will**__ get out of here._, she told herself.

The door swung open to reveal Chazan standing at the top of the basement steps. He switched on a light and saw Ziva, sitting up again. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva." he scolded her. "You _are _a fighter. Your father trained you well." he smirked as he descended the stairs.

"What do you want?" she whispered to him menacingly. He put his big hand around her neck, holding it tightly.

"What was that, Miss David?" he growled. "You will have to speak up." His grip got tighter as Ziva did her best to keep the same menacing tone.

"I said what the hell do you want? You-" Chazan shoved her back and let go of her neck, cutting off her words and nearly tipping the chair backwards. Ziva gasped and choked on more blood but she listened as her captor began to answer her question.

"What I _want_, Miss Dah-veed," he spat, "is _revenge_."

"For what?" Ziva asked coldly. He slapped her across the face with his strong, rough palm and Ziva resisted the urge to wince or cry out.

"For the way Mossad treated me!" he shouted. "And _you, _Ziva David, are the best way to get my revenge. Daughter of the Director. The only child he has left. This will make him understand! He will pay for Mossad's actions and so will you! Two birds with one..._gun_, yes? I quite like the way that sounds."

Ziva snickered. "You are wrong, Akim." She said. "My father will not care that I am dead. He will not avenge me and NCIS will find you. They will kill you too, Akim."

"You are lying!" Chazan shouted. He grabbed the chair Ziva was bound to and shoved it up against the basement wall. Ziva gasped, her left wrist making a sickening crack as it was pinned between the rest of her body and the wall with what seemed like all of Chazan's strength. He pressed a knife to her throat.

"I will make this torture slow and _extremely_ painful." he whispered as he repositioned the knife and slowly ran it along her upper arm, slicing deeper as it progressed. Ziva hoped, no _prayed_, that her team at NCIS would find her soon.

* * *

Now I am _trying_ to get a chapter up every day or every two days but we'll see. Thank for reading! Now click that button down there and review please!

~NCIS-Ziva-Abby :)

P.S. Go to my profile and vote in the poll please! I need your opinions!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Just haven't been in the writing mood. I'm not very proud of this chapter and it's not as long as I had planned and hoped for it to be but at least I'm posting something, right?! Thanks for all your reviews, I really enjoy reading them, they make me smile! Well here it is, Chapter 6. Read and review please!

**Chapter 6**

NCIS headquarters-

McGee was desperately trying to identify Ziva's kidnapper, Gibbs was up in MTAC with Vance, talking to Director David, and Tony was…being Tony. He had his feet propped up on his desk and was awaiting the call from Abby about the rest of the evidence.

Every once in a while, McGee glanced over and shot him an irritated look, but he didn't realize that his partner's calm demeanor was just an act. Behind Tony's collected façade, he was panicking. He had no idea where his partner was or even if she still alive. _Gibbs __**said**__ she was fine, but- No, I can't think like that. Stop it DiNozzo!_ He mentally head-slapped himself as the phone rang.

Tony quickly lifted the phone off its hook and his mind flashed back to the time when he had first met Ziva. After Kate had died and he was- The Goth forensic scientists' voice brought him out of his reverie and he listened to what she had to say.

"Okay, Abs. Yeah he's in MTAC." He paused while she said something incomprehensible. "Be down in a bit. Bye." Tony slammed the phone down on the receiver and stood, moving briskly towards the elevator. As he stepped inside ten seconds later, he heard McGee's voice behind him and turned.

"Tony, wait!" McGee called, trying to catch up before the elevator doors closed. Tony stuck his hand between the closing metal doors and stared at the young agent with a look that said 'What do _you _want?'.

"Um, I- uh-" McGee stepped inside elevator and Tony let the doors slide shut. The short ride down to the lab was silent and both agents stepped off as soon as the elevator doors opened.

When they entered the lab, Abby turned, lab coat swirling around her with the motion. "Hey guys.", she said, turning back around to face her computer. The usual peppiness was not present in her voice and it was obvious she wasn't taking Ziva's disappearance well but, then again, neither was anyone else.

"Hey, Abs" both men said simultaneously. McGee walked towards her and stared at the computer screen she was busy studying. Tony came up behind them, curiously looking over their shoulders.

"Have you found anything new?" McGee asked.

"Well there were no prints other than Ziva's anywhere so whoever kidnapped her must have been wearing gloves." Abby sighed. "I ran the hair samples you found in the bedroom and all but two matched Ziva."

"Two?" McGee asked. Tony was still silently listening. "Who do they belong to?" Both McGee and Tony shifted nervously as they awaited her response.

"Well they were from two different people. I got the DNA results back on one of them. Belongs to some guy named..." Abby glanced back at the computer to double-check her findings. "Chris Roberts. From America and no criminal record as far as I can tell. I'm-"

At that moment, Gibbs walked in, coffee in one hand, Caf-Pow! in the other. "What about the other hair, Abs?" He handed her the drink and she took a few sips before answering.

"Thanks. Like I was about to say, I'm still running that one. I ran it through U.S. databases first but no luck. Now I'm running it internationally and it could take a while but it might be for nothing if this person isn't in the system so-" Just then, the computer behind her beeped, announcing that it had found a match. All four quickly turned to face the screen.

"That's weird." Abby said, confused. "It says I have a match but it won't give me access to the file. It won't even give me a name."

Gibbs glared at the screen for a second before speaking. "McGee, help Abby. Find out who it is and why it's blocking us. Abs, you got an address for this Roberts guy?" Abby handed him a piece of paper. "Thanks. DiNozzo, you're with me! Let's go!" he called over his shoulder, already out the door and waiting for the elevator. Tony ran after him.

The basement-

Ziva was losing too much blood. Chazan had left ten minutes ago, after Ziva had fallen unconscious from the pain he had inflicted. Now she was awake again, struggling not to pass out or die from the blood loss. She had to stay awake so she could form an escape plan.

She assumed that what bound her hands, feet, and torso to the cold, and now bloodstained, chair had to be rope. It, like the chair, was soaked with blood. The rope was chafing her wrists so much that they too were bleeding. Ziva had decided that for now, she shouldn't risk moving them, especially the broken one. _No need to add gas to the fire._, she told herself. _That is how the saying goes, right?_ She sighed.

Ziva was angry with herself. _I could have- should have- taken him down. I was stupid! Careless!_,she constantly scolded herself. She wanted to scream in rage, stamp her foot, punch something, but she knew it would not help her condition one bit so she restrained herself from doing so.

Sighing, Ziva wondered if her team had noticed her absence yet. _Of course they have, _she told herself reassuringly. _Gibbs would have noticed right away, and Abby…and McGee. Tony I am not so sure about. _Ziva wondered whether or not they had some kind of lead on her whereabouts or captor's identity.

Deciding that these thoughts would get her nowhere right now, she attempted to stand, but the ropes around her legs made it nearly impossible. She was becoming too weak to even cross the small basement, let alone climb up the stairs, and who knows what would happen from there.

As the blood seeping from her wounds began to dry, Ziva found herself wondering whether she would come out of this alive. Why Chazan thought this would affect her father, she wasn't sure. What she did know was that she was _not_ going to give in to anything. This man would not receive the satisfaction or victory she was sure he was aiming for. She wouldn't let him.

And as Ziva David drifted into a restless sleep, she wondered what it would have been like to have a father that _did _care, that _did_ go to her dance recitals. A father that treated her like a daughter, not one of his officers he just happened to be related to. A weak smile appeared on her face. _How nice it would have been…_

_

* * *

_

Like I said, not too proud of this, but oh well. I'm going camping this weekend so there probably won't be an update up too soon. I'm bringing my iPod Touch though so maybe, just _maybe_, I will write some or part of Chapter 7 and get it up soon after. I don't know..we'll see ;). Thanks for reading, and REVIEW please! Oh, and please check out the poll in my profile! Thanks!

~NCIS-Ziva-Abby


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone, extremely sorry about how late this is! I know I said I'd get it up earlier but I have had a bad case of fatigue and writer's block ever since my camping trip! But here it is, I finally forced myself to sit down and write it (on an extremely empty stomach, for some reason that helps) and this is what I came up with.**

**In regards to the previous chapter, (although it was not pointed out because I guess it is a common thing) yes I know DNA tests don't finish that quickly but, seeing as they do that on the show, I decided to speed it up on here too. ;) Just thought I'd mention that.**

**Anyways, thanks to all of you that have reviewed, subscribed, etc.! That makes me happy. :D Also, I looked at the Story Traffic for this and there's over 1,500 hits! That also brings a smile to my face. :) See?**

**Wow, well I just keep rambling on, don't I? Guess it's because I'm over tired. Alright, well enjoy and please review, I'd be _very_ grateful ;). Thanks!**

**P.S. For those of you who haven't, please visit my profile and vote in the poll! Thank you so much!**

**~NCIS-Ziva_Abby (Don't own NCIS, don't really want to!)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The basement-

Ziva opened her swollen eyes as much as she could manage. The bright light of the single basement light bulb gave her a headache, adding to the pain she already felt from being abused by Chazan. She thought about that for a moment.

Her grudge-holding kidnapper had only come down to see her once in what must have been at least a day. He had descended the creaky basement steps, given her a small bit of water to drink, some of which she spit back in his face, and left without saying a word. Ziva wondered what he could be planning. She wondered if there had been enough evidence left in her apartment to lead her NCIS team to her. Lastly, she wondered if she would still be alive when-and if- they found her.

NCIS headquarters-

Gibbs and Tony arrived at Roberts's house quicker than Tony would have thought possible. "Do you really think this guy's got Ziva, Boss? I mean, he was only in the system for a speeding ticket and-" A hard smack to the back of his head stopped him. "Sorry, Boss." Tony whispered as they moved towards the house.

Gibbs knocked on the door. They waited a minute, hearing footsteps, and then the large, wooden door swung open to reveal a chipper young woman wearing knee-length, brown shorts and a tight, cream-colored blouse.

"Hello!" she greeted. She obviously didn't notice the guns that the two men standing before her were holding. The bottle-blonde smiled politely when Gibbs began to talk.

"Is Chris Roberts home?" he asked, he didn't have time for friendly introductions as he and Tony shoved past her and into the obsessively-clean house.

"Oh" She said, shutting the door and crossing her arms. "You're cops." She said, more of a statement than a question. "I'll go get him." The woman left the room, Gibbs and Tony following closely behind. The woman just sighed and opened another door, revealing a dimly lit bedroom and man, probably Roberts, sprawled out on the bed, watching TV.

"Chris Roberts?" Gibbs asked. The man on the bed switched off the TV with a small remote and moved to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Yea…" he answered hesitantly. "Who the heck are you guys?" His tone became wary when he noticed their badges.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs announced as he crossed the somewhat large bedroom. "That's Special Agent DiNozzo." Gibbs jerked a thumb in the direction of his senior field agent, who was still standing in the doorway, scrutinizing the dark bedroom.

Roberts stood up, raised his hands to assure them that he didn't have a weapon, and sauntered over to the wall, flicking on a light switch. He turned to face Gibbs again, running a hand through his dark, unruly hair before speaking.

"NCIS…huh." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs replied, now thoroughly pissed with this lazy son-of-a-

"'This have to do with that girl?" Roberts walked closer to Gibbs.

Tony and the woman that had greeted them had now migrated further into the bedroom.

"'Said she was from NCIS or something like that." Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but Roberts continued to talk. "Lessee, what was her name? Zina or something… Hot chick, good in-" he stopped, directing an apologetic glance towards the blonde, who had her arms crossed.

"That _'chick'_", Gibbs growled, "is named _Ziva_! What the hell were you doing in her room?!" he was yelling now, and it caused Roberts to flinch. "Where is she?!" Gibbs shouted. Quickly, he moved towards Roberts and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, forcefully pinning the frightened man against the wall.

"I-I-I don't know!" he was practically whimpering by the time Gibbs released his grip. "I only saw her once! That's it, I swear!"

Gibbs sighed. "Where did you two meet exactly?" he asked, giving the thin, unshaven man a once-over before meeting his gaze once again.

"We…well… Uh, could Sherry leave? I feel… _uncomfortable_ with…" Roberts gestured toward the confused and worried-looking blonde standing near Tony. _Probably his latest girlfriend,_ Gibbs thought, giving a slight nod and then turning back to Roberts as the woman stormed out of the room.

"Well? You gonna tell us or not?" Tony questioned impatiently.

"Yeah, so I was at a bar, not too drunk yet, and I met this ch- _woman_. She seemed pretty nice- and very drunk- so I started hitting on her." At this, Tony and Gibbs rolled their eyes simultaneously, although both had different thoughts on what the man said.

_Dirt bag, _Gibbs thought.

Tony grinned as he thought, _Ziva drunk? That's something I gotta see. I wonder-_ Gibbs knowingly smacked his head, bringing the smiling agent out of yet another reverie.

Roberts went on, not noticing the exchange between the two men. "Then after a few more drinks, I offered to drive her home and then… Well, let's just say I ended up leaving quickly the next day. We woke up and the crazy chick pressed a gun to my cheek. I told her why I was there and then booked it outta there, afraid she'd shoot me if I didn't!" he sighed, indicating that his story was finished.

_Like when we went undercover. _Smirking, Tony quickly typed a summary of Robert's story into his PDA and got the name of the bar before shoving the device back into his pocket and leaving the room, his boss and their not-so-promising suspect following closely behind. "Thanks" he said over his shoulder, not bothering to sound sincere.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey, what's this about anyway?" said Roberts. "Wait- she's not… She's not _dead_, is she?"

"Nope" was all Gibbs said in response before walking out the front door and down the front path to the dark blue car. Tony was already sitting in the passenger seat when Gibbs swung open the driver's-side door and getting in. All the while thinking, _She better_ _**hope **__she's not dead._

When they were only ten minutes from NCIS headquarters, Gibbs's phone rang. Without ever taking his eyes off the road, he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open in one swift movement.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He said, straightforward and demanding as usual.

_"Boss!" _McGee said through the phone._ "You know the blocked file that came up in Abby's search?"_

"Yeah, McGee. What about it?"

_"Well we unblocked it" _McGee sounded both overjoyed and apprehensive.

"Good work McGee." Gibbs shut his phone and pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there, sorry about the snail-paced updates but I have been busy and when I wasn't busy, I didn't feel like writing. But last night when I was falling asleep this whole chapter came to mind so I quickly wrote it out on a sheet of paper before going to sleep! ;) Anyway, it's short but I promise I will post Chapter 9 later today. I PROMISE. :) Please enjoy and R&R! And wow, over 2,000 hits on this, that's great! But only 20 reviews? That's okay, thanks to those who do review, your reviews make me smile! :)**

**Chapter 8**

The basement-

Ziva gasped as Chazan delivered another crushing blow to her chest. He had been trying to get her to talk for ten minutes now but Ziva refused to say anything. This only made the man angrier but he knew it was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted. It had to be.

"Tell me!" he shouted. "Tell me you will do it!" He kicked her leg repeatedly, hoping that eventually she would give in to the pain and agree.

"No!" Ziva's voice was venomous but quiet. Her sore jaw made it difficult to talk and she wondered if maybe it had been broken. "I will not help you kill my father! It was you who quit, Akim. You are weak and therefore do not deserve to be Mossad. You-"

A fist to the side of her head stopped her only briefly before she continued. "You deserve to die, you worthless piece of-"

"Shut up, woman!" Chazan was fed up with her insults and decided that there was nothing he could do to get her to comply right now. Sighing, he gave her leg one more hard kick before turning on his heel and stomping up the aged, wooden steps, switching off the light as he exited the basement.

Ziva was struggling to regain her breath, trying her best to ignore the burning sensation in her lungs. She knew that the blood loss she had sustained so far was probably nearing life-threatening but there was nothing she could do about it. Instead, Ziva occupied herself by thinking of ways to get out of this mess that she had stupidly gotten herself into.

The harder she tried, the more distracted she became for some reason. Other thoughts were running through her mind at a million miles per hour and it was beginning to give her a headache. Ziva sighed in anguish. Why hadn't she seen this coming? Surely if she had, she could have prevented it right? _Wrong,_ she told herself for what seemed like the thousandth time. She never could have seen this coming, no matter what she did. Was America really making her soft?

Briefly, Ziva contemplated what it would be like to agree to help Chazan but almost as quickly as she thought it, she scolded herself for doing so. She deserved a head slap. Because although she did not have the best of relationships with her father, Ziva knew she couldn't betray him, betray Mossad, betray everyone for this man who was killing her slowly, with only his strength as a weapon…so far.

_Ziva David has truly become weak,_ she thought, allowing a single, glistening tear to slide slowly down her dirty, bloodstained face.

* * *

Okay now a review or two would make me want to post Chapter 9 a lot faster so let's see them! Please? Alright, well I hope you are still enjoying this story and don't forget to go vote in my poll (in my profile of course) if you haven't already! Thanks so much for all your reviews/alerts/votes/etc.!

~NCIS-Ziva-Abby

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, as promised, here's Chapter 9. It's up a lot later in the day (well now it's night) than I expected but that's because I was busy earlier. Nevertheless, I finished the chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Again, thank you to those who reviewed and even those who read this but didn't review. I really appreciate your support. Thanks and R&R please!**

**Chapter 9**

NCIS headquarters-

Gibbs and Tony raced into the building, taking the stairs to the lab rather than the unreliable elevator. Slowing to a speed walk rather than a run, they entered the lab and walked over to where Abby and McGee were standing, eyes glued to their computer screens.

Gibbs wasted no time in getting to the point. "Ziva's been missing for over a day, McGee. This information you've got better be good!"

"Oh it is, Gibbs!" Abby spoke for McGee, seeing as he was too nervous to talk. Abby pointed to her computer screen. "That-" she began, but McGee cut her off, finally regaining his voice.

"Is Akim Chazan, Boss. He's ex-Mossad. That's who was blocking his files. I had to go through a lot to get this and-" Abby slapped his shoulder. "Okay! _Abby_ and I had to go through a lot to get this. Apparently Mossad's strength doesn't stop at the people working for it. There were so many firewalls and I had to-"

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled, delivering a hard smack to the back of the junior agent's head. "Get to the point! We'll talk about how hacking is _illegal_ later!"

"Right, sorry, Boss." McGee sighed, turning back to the computer to bring up a file. "So about four years ago, a man named Akim Chazan publicly resigned from Mossad and then took off. He's been UA ever since."

"Before he left, though, Chazan told a lot of people about how Mossad treated him badly and someday he'd get revenge. Never said how though." Abby added quickly.

Tony just stood to the side, watching and listening to the conversation. He didn't say anything, for fear that he would receive another head slap.

"It's gotta be him!" Gibbs mumbled. More loudly he asked, "Abs, you got a last known location on this guy?"

"Umm" Abby turned, clicking on her mouse a bit before reading what popped up on the screen. "Israel, Gibbs." She sighed. "They haven't gotten any information on this guy since he went UA. Do you think he has Ziva? Andohmygoshheprobablydoeshaveherandhe'sgonnakillhercauseshesDirectorDavid'sdaughterand-"

"Abby!" Gibbs and McGee said simultaneously, each putting a reassuring hand on one of her shoulders.

"Gibbs-"

"We'll find her, Abs. Keep looking for this guy. McGee, you help her. Tony!" Gibbs turned, heading for the door. "Follow me!"

"On your six, Boss!" Tony called, running out of the lab after Gibbs and leaving Abby and McGee alone with the computers once again.

The basement-

Chazan let an hour pass before going down Ziva again. He made his way to the worn basement door, swinging it open forcefully so that it would bang hard against the wall. _That ought to shake her up!_, he thought proudly. Chazan switched on the single light bulb before trudging down the rickety staircase.

He walked up to the bloody, broken woman sitting in the chair before him. Ziva wasn't moving, obviously unconscious. Chazan kicked her a couple times but she still didn't move. He checked to make sure there was still a pulse before smacking her roughly across the face.

"Miss David!" he shouted, chuckling softly as he noticed her wake up. His lips pulled back across his face to reveal his hideous, yellowing teeth. The amused smile grew as Chazan watched the emotions play across Ziva's battered face. First grogginess, then confusion, realization, pain, anger, and then nothing.

"Are you ready to agree to my request Ziva?" he finally asked her. "Or would you rather I just shoot you now?" Slowly, Chazan withdrew a gun from the holster at his waist. He twirled it in his hands, waiting for her answer.

After a few minutes of silently following the movements of the gun with her eyes, Ziva spoke. "Go to hell, Akim." It was just over a whisper but he heard it. Chazan stopped twirling his gun and rammed the handle hard against her shoulder. This time, Ziva couldn't help but cry out. She _knew_ she heard something crack.

Chazan frowned, leaning closer so that his hot, foul breath brushed across Ziva's bloody, swollen face. She considered head-butting him but feared that would only worsen one or more of the injuries on her face. Instead, she spit in his face when he was close enough and watched with satisfaction as it ran down his cheek.

Chazan stepped back, wiping the saliva from his face. He pressed the barrel of his gun into her leg and smirked. "You will make a decision, Miss David." he whispered. "I will give you until tomorrow. If you have not decided by then, I will put a bullet in both of your kneecaps, is that clear?" She glared at him, giving only a quick nod in response.

Straightening back up, Chazan smiled and replaced his gun back in the holster at his side. "Good. I look forward to tomorrow, Ziva." He gave her some water from the bottle on the floor and left, turning off the light and slamming the basement door behind him.

* * *

Alright, not too long this time either but hey, it's another chapter at least, right? Right, so now you should click that nice green button and write a review. It doesn't take that long! Pretty please? Well thanks again, please (if you have not) vote in my poll, and from now on, I am going to respond to the reviews sent by my faithful reviewers! Thanks so much!

P.S. Next week I will being going on a 5-day camping trip and therefore will not be able to update. I sincerely promise that I will at least WRITE another chapter or two while I'm away and hopefully post it/them as soon as I'm back though. M'kay? Alright well, thanks so much for taking your time to read this! :)

~NCIS-Ziva-Abby

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm so sorry this is late! I am a terrible updater.. Well, anyways I won't bore you with a long author's note but I would like to thank those of you who have faithfully reviewed and/or added this to your Story Alerts! So, thank you! Alright, here's Chapter 10. Read, review, and enjoy please! :)**

**Chapter 10**

NCIS HQ, Director's office-

After leaving Abby's lab, Gibbs and Tony took the elevator up to the squad room and then ascended the stairs, heading towards the Director's office.

"Come on in." Vance said dryly as the two entered, without knocking as usual. What was he going to do about Gibbs and his team? He sighed and waited to hear what they had to say.

"We need to talk to the Director of Mossad." Gibbs stated, his tone firm and demanding.

"May I ask why, Agent Gibbs?" Vance questioned. Gibbs walked closer, issuing one of his bone-chilling stares.

"Why do you _think_,Leon?!" Gibbs shouted. "His daughter's _missing _and we have evidence that proves some…_Ex-Mossad_ guy's got her!" Gibbs slammed his fist down on the Director's desk, continuing to glare until Vance sighed and stood up.

"Fine, Gibbs. I'll see what I can do. It may take a while though-"

This time is was Tony that spoke. "What? Why?!" he asked, throwing his arms in the air and giving Vance his own version of a Gibbs-stare.

"Because, Agent DiNozzo, I can't just hop right online and start chatting. I have to get _through _to him first." Vance walked over and opened the door for the two agents. They made their way out, him following closely behind. "And then there's the matter of whether Director David will even talk to you."

Gibbs would have head-slapped the man if it didn't mean he'd get fired. Instead, he answered his phone that began to ring from inside his pocket. "Gibbs.", he stated gruffly.

_"Gibbs!" _he pulled the phone away from his ear as Abby shouted through the line. _"We found something! It's big." _Gibbs flipped his phone shut and gestured for Tony to follow him as he blew past Cynthia and out the door.

Abby's lab-

The elevator moved much too slowly for Gibbs's liking. When he and Tony arrived in the lab, they found Abby bouncing nervously from foot to foot and McGee still typing away at a computer.

"This better be _really _big, Abs." Gibbs told the caffeine-high scientist. He moved closer as she nodded quickly and pointed at the screen of the computer not occupied by McGee.

"It is. Look, Gibbs." She turned, clicking her mouse and bringing up a picture of Akim Chazan, the man they were desperately trying to locate.

"Yeah, Abby, that's Chazan. We already know what he looks like. What's so big about that?" Tony asked, also moving closer.

"Look at the _name_, Tony." Abby moved her pointing finger to a name listed just below the photograph on-screen.

"Michael Anderson?", Gibbs read.

"Yes, Gibbs. Michael Anderson. Chazan's living under a false name." Abby turned her back to them, bringing up some more information on the computer as she spoke. "Anderson has only existed since earlier this year. I'm thinking that he only keeps his alias for about a year and then he changes it and removes all traces of his previous one."

"How'd you find Michael Anderson?" Tony asked.

"I ran Chazan's picture to see if I could find anything. Maybe a mug shot or a business photo, but it came up with this. McGee's been trying to find a last-known location on Anderson but-"

"I got it!" McGee interrupted, raising his arms above his head triumphantly. "I found his address, Boss!" McGee turned, smiling and holding up a sheet of paper.

Gibbs snatched it from his hand, gave Abby a quick peck on the cheek and turned on his heel, making a beeline for the elevator. "Good work, Abs!" he called over his shoulder as passed through the doorway.

Tony and McGee ran after him once they heard the _ding!_ of the elevator. They made it in just before the doors slid shut, sighing in relief. Gibbs just smirked as the elevator began rise.

The basement-

The metallic _click_ of a gun woke Ziva from her light sleep. She stifled a yawn and glanced up at the burly Israeli standing before her.

"Chazan.", she greeted him coldly. She shifted her position in the cold metal chair but realized it was a bad idea when searing pain shot through her entire body. Wincing noticeably, Ziva barely managed to hold back a gasp.

"So," Chazan began. He spun the loaded gun in his hand and watched with satisfaction as the light from the bulb above him glinted off the smooth, shiny surface of the barrel. "Ziva David. Have you made your decision?" Chazan stopped spinning the gun and leaned forward, pressing it against of Ziva's knees. She locked eyes with him and glared a glare that would have made Gibbs proud.

After an entire minute, Ziva exchanged her death glare for an amused grimace and answered his question. "No, Akim. I will not help you. You know that you will never get away with this, yes?"

Infuriated, Chazan pulled back his gun and shoved Ziva's chair backwards. The chair tipped and her head made a loud _thump! _as it hit the hard basement floor. The last thing Ziva heard before her world went black was the echo of a shot ringing out in the small, damp room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it would make my day! I promise to update again within the next two days! Seriously, I will really try. Oh and please go vote in the new poll I've posted in my profile, I'd like to hear from you guys! Thanks :)**

**~NCIS-Ziva-Abby**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, well probably only one or two more chapters after this! Sorry this took longer than expected, I was whisked away from my computer to do some last-minute school shopping. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews make me happy! Thank you, and heeerrrreee it is!**

* * *

Chapter 11

NCIS HQ-

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee made a quick stop in the squad room in order to grab their gear before quickly getting back in the elevator and riding it down to the parking garage.

They rushed to the car, Gibbs taking the wheel and speeding out of the garage. Tony and McGee held on for dear life as their boss pressed down harder on the gas pedal. Gibbs removed a hand from the wheel as he fished around in his pocket for the piece of paper McGee had given him.

"Coordinates, McGee." He said, finally finding it and handing it back to the frightened junior agent.

McGee winced as he released his death-grip on the back of Tony's seat, reaching for the slip of paper his boss held out to him. "Yes, Boss." McGee took a deep breath before letting go of everything he was holding on to and grabbing his cell phone. He hastily entered the address into the navigator and awaited the results. "Okay, you're going to turn right up here and-" McGee was cut off as the car swerved around the corner and caused his body to slam against the door.

"Now what, McGee?" Gibbs barked impatiently.

McGee frantically looked around for his phone, which he had dropped on the floor in his rush to grab hold of something as they flew around that corner. He searched around by his feet. At last, McGee spotted it under the passenger seat and snatched it up, reading the next set of directions before saying them aloud. "Ah, g-go left. Up ahead. Then uh-"

"Spit it out, Probie!" Tony shouted, still strenuously gripping the dashboard in front of him.

"Oh, sorry! Then go straight for five more miles before turning left again onto a dirt road." McGee continued to recite directions as Gibbs continued to follow them at an alarming speed.

When they finally reached their destination, Gibbs stomped his foot down on the brake pedal, the government-issued Charger coming to a screeching halt. The three agents- two of them shaking- stepped out onto the gravelly driveway of a secluded one-story home, glancing around cautiously before drawing their weapons.

Gibbs motioned for Tony and McGee to move to the right side of the driveway as he moved to the left, all three successfully shadowing themselves in the over-grown shrubbery and trees. Silently but quickly, they advanced towards the house, which obviously was not well-taken care of.

The moss-coated roof was nearly in shambles and looked ready to cave in at any moment, though that could have been considered an improvement. The sickly shade of yellow paint covering the house was starting to chip, revealing a coat of dingy white underneath. Several windows were shattered or cracked, and the whole outside smelled as if the sewer pipes simply emptied out onto the yard.

Tony and McGee moved around back, guns at the ready. Tony caught the younger agent's attention and silently nodded in the direction of a white van, parked just near the back entrance. As fast as possible, they circled it, peering in the windows to make sure it was clear before taking up positions on either side of the rusty door.

Tony waited until he heard Gibbs kick in the front door before doing the same to the back. Three simultaneous shouts of "Federal Agents!" were called out before they hurriedly moved through the small house, clearing each of the rooms. Finding nothing, Tony and McGee went back to Gibbs, who stood in front of an unopened door near the front entrance.

"Basement?" Tony whispered.

Gibbs nodded, putting a finger to his lips, signaling for them to keep quiet. With the same hand, he counted to three then proceeded to kick the door in and raise his gun in one swift motion.

"Federal Agents!" Gibbs shouted down the wooden stairs as he, Tony, and McGee ran down them. A man, who Gibbs recognized to be Chazan, turned towards them, a smoking gun in his large, hairy hands. No one dared to look at Ziva, for fear of what would happen should their eyes leave the gun-wielding Israeli man in front of them.

"Drop your weapon, Chazan." Gibbs ordered, adjusting his finger on the trigger of his Sig. "Or I shoot."

"I see you know my real name." He gave a brief chuckle before continuing. "It is a shame I will have to shoot you now, yes?"

"Not a chance, dirt bag." Gibbs growled, shooting him one of his signature glares.

"Dirt bag?" Chazan smirked. "Cute. Sorry to disappoint you, but you will not be able to stop me from going through with my plans."

"Oh yea? And what would those plans be?" Tony retorted.

"Well, I see no problem in telling you, as you will all be dead soon. I plan to assassinate the Director of Mossad. After Officer David here agrees to help me, of course." Chazan titled his head in the direction of Ziva, still lying unconscious on the floor. The three pairs of eyes stayed trained on him though, not allowing him any kind of leg-up in the situation.

Tony started talking again, putting on a glare that closely matched that of his boss. "Well sorry to disappoint _you_, Chazan, but those plans will never be more than _plans_."

"Is that so?" Chazan smiled his yellow-toothed smile. It seemed more like a grimace to Tony. "Well we will see about that, won't we?" He chuckled again and four shots echoed in the small cement room.

* * *

**Okay, now's the time to review! Click that little button and tell me what you think about this chapter! It won't take that long! Please? Well here's some motivation: If I get three reviews, then I will update by the end of the day tomorrow. If not, well I can't be sure when I'll update next so..yea! Anyways, thanks for reading and please, if you haven't, go vote in the poll in my profile! Thanks!**

**~NCIS-Ziva-Abby (NZA)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! Very late and not very long, as usual.. But it's here, nevertheless! I thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Only one or two more chapters to go and then it's done. As always, please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

"_Is that so?" Chazan smiled his yellow-toothed smile. It seemed more like a grimace to Tony. "Well we will see about that, won't we?" He chuckled again and four shots echoed in the small cement room._

The basement-

When the echoes died away, nobody spoke. Gibbs, McGee, and Tony, thankfully uninjured, simply stood before the bloody corpse that was formerly Akim Chazan. Their deep sighs of relief were followed quickly by shocked gasps as they finally allowed themselves to look at Ziva.

It was hard to see her this way. Bloodied, tied to a chair and laying on her side. She didn't look like their tough ninja chick anymore.

Gibbs was the first to come back to his senses. "McGee, call 911!" Gibbs ordered, moving closer and kneeling beside Ziva. "Rule number nine." he whispered, pulling a knife from his belt. He began to carefully cut the ropes that bound her to the chair.

When McGee rushed up the stairs to make the call, Tony leaned against the wall and silently observed his boss. After a few minutes, Gibbs's voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled on the room. "Help me, DiNozzo. It will be hard to get the stretcher down here so we'll have to bring her upstairs. I don't wanna jostle anything that could be broken so you need to help me keep her steady."

Tony nodded and moved over to where Gibbs had Ziva untied and laying on her back on the floor. Her bruised and bloody arms were spread out at her sides and Gibbs was carefully raising her upper-half off the ground.

"Stand on her side. Support her legs and back." Gibbs instructed. Tony obliged and on the count of three, they lifted Ziva off the cold basement floor and cautiously carried her up the stairs.

"Where should we put her down, Boss?" Tony questioned, glancing with a look of disgust at the stained and mold-covered sofa in the corner of the front room.

"Just on the floor, DiNozzo." Gibbs told him, noticing where his agent was looking. They gently set her down as McGee came back inside.

"Called Ducky and an ambulance, Boss! Both are on their way." He informed them, somewhat out of breath. Gibbs simply nodded his consent and they proceeded to wait for the ambulance to arrive.

Ten minutes, an impatient-Gibbs, and three head slaps later, the ambulance whipped around the corner and down the gravelly driveway, horns blaring and a cloud of dust in its wake.

"Finally!" All three agents exclaimed in unison as they got to their feet and burst out the front door. Gibbs waved the EMTs over and stepped aside as a man and a woman pushed the gurney through the door.

After settling her on it and strapping her in, the EMTs pushed Ziva's gurney outside and loaded her into the back of the ambulance. In minutes, it sped away, sirens wailing once again.

"Boss, is she going to be okay?" McGee asked quietly. Gibbs smacked the back of his head before responding.

"Yes, McGee. I didn't give her permission to be anything but." Gibbs strode towards the car and got it. Tony slid into the passenger seat and braced himself for what was sure to be a terrifying ride. _At least we're heading to a hospital._, he thought nervously. He sighed as the car pulled out and rocketed down the dusty road, leaving McGee behind to wait for Ducky and Palmer.

The hospital-

By the time Tony and Gibbs arrived at the hospital, Ziva was already admitted into the ER and was being assessed by a doctor. When the doctor was finished, he came out to brief the worried agents on her situation.

"Family for Ziva Day-vid?" he called, walking into the ER waiting room. Tony and Gibbs stood up and walked forward.

"Dah-veed" They corrected simultaneously.

"Sorry. You're family?" At Gibbs's glare the doctor continued, a bit frightened. "Uh, never mind. I'm Dr. Adamson. After looking her over, I compiled a list of Miss David's injuries. Some required surgery so she's being worked on by our best surgeons as we speak."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Tony hesitantly.

Dr. Adamson glanced down at the clipboard in his hands and began to read off the list he made. "A lot of minor scrapes, cuts, and bruising throughout her body; neck, arms and legs, back, face. There's cut near her temple, burn marks on her back, she sustained three broken ribs and one fractured one, and a dislocated shoulder. Her nose isn't broken but we had to clean out a lot of blood and there will be some bruising for a while. Also, there was a deep cut on her left arm which was slightly infected. One of the things that needed immediate attention. And of course, there is a lot of swelling, on her face especially. Most of the attention is going to her wrists though. There was some bad chafing but her left wrist was broken in two places and swelling badly. Rest assured though, it's being taken care of by the best." He sighed, letting them take it all in for a moment. "I can only imagine what she went through. You've got a fighter on your hands though. I have no doubt that she will pull through without any long-term physical damage. It's possible that Miss David has suffered a concussion and we would like to keep her here for at least a week, though. I'll have a nurse deliver frequent updates." Dr. Adamson nodded before leaving the waiting room and the two solemn-faced agents behind him.

* * *

**Okay, I'm no doctor so I just rambled on with a list of injuries but whatever. Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it! Please review, it would make my day and this time I PROMISE to update tomorrow. Thanks again! :)**

**-NZA**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG I'm soooooooooooo sorry for how long it took for me to post the final chapter, but I did it. Again sorry but this one's pretty long for me and I hope it makes up for it! Read and review please and thanks! :)**

**~NZA**

* * *

McGee stood in the driveway, waiting for Ducky and trying to decide whether he should call Tony or Gibbs for an update on Ziva. But first he knew he had to call Abby and let her know that they had found Ziva, alive, and taken care of Chazan. McGee pulled out his phone and hit speed dial number one. It only rang once before she picked up and he could hear her frantic voice on the other end.

"McGee! Oh my gosh! I was starting to worry! Why didn't you call me earlier? I thought maybe something happened but then Ducky told me he was on his way there and I wanted to come but he wouldn't let me so I had to stay here and worry until you called but now you did and I-"

McGee cut off her rambling. "Abs! Please, calm down. Everything's fine. I'm fine, Gibbs is fine, Tony's fine. I'm at the house, waiting for Ducky."

He heard a sniffle on the other end before she started to speak, this time more slowly. "Sorry." It was quiet for another minute before she continued. "Is… Did you… Did you find-"

"Yeah," he interrupted, "we found Ziva. She was in pretty bad shape but we called an ambulance. It came and took her to the hospital. Gibbs and Tony followed it in the car." He hesitated for a moment but then told her the rest. "Chazan's dead. We shot him. In the basement where he was holding Ziva. He wanted her to help him kill her father, guess he was finally exacting his revenge after all these years. He told us that before he, um, died."

He heard another sniffle before she responded. "Okay, McGee."

"Hey, Abby, Ducky's here, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, Timmy. I'm going to the hospital now. See you there?"

"Yeah, tell Gibbs I'll be there as soon as Ducky's finished here." He waved Ducky and Palmer over as they got out of the van.

"Kay, McGee. Bye." He hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He'd just have to wait for an update on Ziva.

At the hospital-

"Gibbs!" Abby came running into the ER waiting room and slammed into Gibbs full force. Uncharacteristically though, she didn't begin talking and asking questions at a million miles a minute. "Tell me she's okay," she whispered to the silver-haired team leader.

Gibbs hugged her and replied, "She'll be fine, Abs. Don't worry." He kissed her on the cheek and sat back in his chair, motioning for Abby to do the same in the empty seat on the side that wasn't occupied by Tony. She declined, deciding instead to pace the hospital and wring her hands nervously. Several people in the waiting room found it quite comical to see the Goth walking around in her strange outfit but it didn't ease the tension for either Gibbs or Tony like it normally would, not under these circumstances.

About half an hour passed before McGee showed up, Ducky and Palmer following closely behind.

"Duck," Gibbs greeted, standing up. Abby stopped pacing long enough to give the three new arrivals hugs. "What did you do with the body?" Gibbs whispered to the elderly medical examiner.

"Jethro, the autopsy of that terrible man can wait. Right now my priority is Ziva and making sure the poor dear is okay. Have you heard any news?" Ducky asked.

"Not yet, Duck. It's been almost an hour since we saw the doctor last." Gibbs sighed and took a sip of his coffee. It was the disgusting hospital kind but it was better than nothing.

"Well, that is unacceptable! I'll go see if I can get any information from the nurses. Be right back." Just as Ducky turned on his heel, ready to give the nurses a piece of his mind, a nurse in pale pink scrubs came through the door, a smile on her face and a clipboard in her hands.

"Family for…" she looked at the clipboard briefly. "Ziva Day-vid?"

Once again, they corrected her in unison. "Dah-veed."

"Oh. I'm sorry…You're her family?" The nurse replied skeptically.

Gibbs gave her the glare and glanced back down at her clipboard nervously before deciding to ignore the issue and continue. "Well, Dr. Adamson asked me to inform you that Miss David is out of surgery and in her hospital room. She's awake and he says that you can visit her for ten minutes if you'd like." She smiled up at them.

"Yes!" Abby shouted, stopping her pacing to jump up and down, clapping happily.  
"Okay, right this way. Dr. Adamson told me that you could all be allowed in at once but that you should try to keep her stress levels down. Her concussion isn't as severe as we thought and she's doing well. Her vitals are excellent." The nurse led them through a door and down a hallway. Eventually they reached a hospital room and the nurse stopped and turned to them. "Here it is. Dr. Adamson or I will come back when it's time for you to go and let her get some rest." She smiled, nodded and left the way she came, leaving the team to warily enter Ziva's hospital room. Abby, in the lead, tentatively turned the handle on the door and pushed it open so they could go in.

Ziva, head resting against the bleached-white pillow of her hospital bed, smiled when they entered. "Hey," she greeted, her voice hoarse from both lack of water and her time spent in the basement. Her wrists and arm were bandaged, with a cast on her broken wrist, and unseen by the others was more gauze and bandaging underneath the stark white sheets.

Abby ran to her, embracing her in a gentle hug. "Careful, Abs." Gibbs cautioned.

She released Ziva and pulled back. "I'm glad you're okay," she told the injured Mossad officer.

Everyone took their turns welcoming her back and telling her they were glad she was okay, hugging her or patting her head or shoulder. Ziva smiled warmly at them, glad that they'd come to visit her. After a few minutes of silence she spoke.

"I... I just wanted to thank you. All of you. For what you did for me. I am... Very grateful... To say the least. Chazan... He probably would have killed me of it were not for you."

"You're family, Ziver." Gibbs replied on behalf of all of them. "We had to do all we could to get you back safe and sound again."

Just then, Dr. Adamson knocked on the door before entering. "Hello, Ziva," he greeted, then turned towards the rest of the NCIS team. "I'm sorry guys, but it's time for Miss David to take her medicine and rest. You're welcome to come back tomorrow and visit her for longer though." The team nodded and exited the room.

"See you tomorrow, Ziva!" Abby called as she left.

They were all quiet as they walked down the hall and back towards the hospital entrance until Ducky spoke up. "She seems to be doing well," he commented. "But I don't think The emotional scars will ever heal. The best thing we can do for the poor dear is treat her well and keep her happy. But frankly, I am just happy that she is alive! Ziva is quite the strong and determined woman, wouldn't you agree?"

Everyone did and they smiled as they left the hospital and headed for their cars.

* * *

Well, that's the end. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! And pretty please review? ;) Oh and don't forget to check out my new story, It Starts with a Bang. Thanks! :)


End file.
